The invention relates to a fixing device for a seat belt retractor to be attached to a motor vehicle part, whereby the housing plate of the seat belt retractor housing has at least one fixing opening formed on the motor vehicle part for receiving a screw connection and the seat belt retractor is arranged in such a way that it is rotatable relative to the fixing opening of the motor vehicle part, thereby enabling the retractor to be automatically oriented in a direction of a force of a belt which moves at an angle with respect to the axis of the shaft.
A fixing device with the above-noted features is disclosed in FR 28 14 415. Specifically, it relates in detail to the fixing of a seat belt retractor to the rear storage area of a motor vehicle, whereby the belt unwound from the belt retractor extends from the rear shelf to the shoulder of the strapped-in occupants without interposition of a return device. Because of this, a skewed belt progression results, taking into. consideration the storage position of the belt mounted in the seat belt retractor. This problem is encountered by the fixing device described in FR 28 14 415, in that the seat belt retractor housing is not fixed, but is connected with the vehicle to be pivotable about an axis defined by its attachment screw, whereby a two-leg spring via one spring end is suspended on the vehicle part and presses with the other spring end against the seat belt retractor housing, so that the seat belt retracting is pre-stressed in its starting position and pivots, respectively, against the spring action. The known fixing device is expensive with regard to its mounting, since the seat belt retractor housing is fixed to the vehicle part in such a way that a smooth-running rotation about the axis of the fixing screw is possible. In addition, the mounting of the additionally required spring denotes an additional assembly step.
In addition, it turned out that a practical post-guiding of the seat belt retractor that practically occurs with each fastening or storage process is not necessary; it sufficed, in fact, for protection of the seat belt as well as the seat belt retractor itself, if the seat belt retractor is oriented to the adjusted belt tension under a load. In this manner, in particular, damage to the seat belt and the seat belt retractor under the effect of a load can be avoided.
The invention is based on the object of forming a fixing device having the general features in such a way that the seat belt retractor is mounted in a simple manner and, with a load on the seat belt, rotates relative to its attachment on the motor vehicle part and orients itself with the occurring belt tension.